Unlikely Friendships and Relationships
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione and Harry end up striking up unlikely friendships and relationships with people they never thought they'd like after something happens. When Hermione and Harry both start getting threats will they allow those they care about to help them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay yes this is yet another new HP story but it is a request. So this story is for xxwinterbeautyxx who is the one who requested it… Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride for this first chapter! LOL! Just so you know this story is AU. Harry ended up defeating Voldermort at the end of their sixth year and he isn't of age yet in the Wizarding world. Hermione is of age in the Wizarding world not only because she turned 17 during their 6th year but also because of the use of the time turner in her 3rd year which added a year and 5 months to her age so she is almost nineteen years old instead of almost eighteen.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione frowned as she checked the time once more. She knew that something must be wrong because Harry wasn't there yet. She gave a look to Tom who nodded and then she walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. As she made her way to the apparition point she thanked Merlin that she had used the time turner back in third year since she was now of age in the Wizarding world and in the Muggle world and she could use magic outside of school.

She walked along Diagon Alley with anger running through her veins. She was pissed that Albus had sent Harry back to the Dursley's house even though Voldermort was dead and gone for good this time. After all Harry would be of age tomorrow. She sighed as she spotted a group of people standing near the apparition point and then groaned when she saw that it was a group of Slytherin's and ex Slytherin's. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now especially since she needed to get to Harry.

She grabbed her wand and pulled it out as she got closer to the group. It wasn't that she had a problem with any of them really because they did end up on the light side but they still had a tendency to be bitches and bastards to her and anyone else that wasn't in Slytherin. She shook her head when she saw that the group consisted of Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Pansy Parkinson, and both of the Greengrass girls. She didn't have a problem with the girls especially but she didn't have time to stop either to talk to them.

When she got even closer to the group she realized she was going to have to go through the group in order to get to the apparition point. She groaned low in her throat and then cleared her throat as she came to a stop in front of the group. "Excuse me please. I need to get through."

Draco looked up at the voice and smirked. "Well, well if it isn't Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Malfoy it's me. Now if you would move I'd appreciate it. I'm in a hurry and I need through."

Pansy eyed Hermione and noticed that she was paling as she stood there talking to Draco. "Granger, you okay?"

Hermione sucked in a breath as pain went through her and she knew it was because of the blood bong that she had with Harry. She shook her head to clear the pain induced fog and looked at Pansy even as the necklace she was wearing started to heat up fast. "Uh I'm fine Parkinson but I need to get through. I have to go and rescue Harry."

At that Draco, Adrian, Blaise, Marcus, and Theo all laughed and Draco said "Why do you need to rescue Potter, Granger? I'm sure since he defeated Voldermort that he can get out of any trouble he's in all by himself. He doesn't need a girl to save him."

Hermione felt the anger course through her and before she thought about what she was saying and who she was saying it to she yelled "Get the fuck out of my way Malfoy! Yes, Harry defeated Voldermort but his seventeenth birthday isn't until tomorrow so he can't use magic outside of school yet. His Uncle is probably killing him right now and you want me to make small talk? Move it so I can get to Harry. The more my necklace burns the worse Harry's injuries are and my necklace is burning the hell out my chest. Not to fucking mention Harry and I are bonded and I can feel his fucking pain! I'll be lucky to even be able to help Harry because of how much pain I'm in. Now will you move or do I need to move you?"

Draco's eyes widened as did the rest of the groups and Draco said "Blaise send a quick message by Patronus to my Mother and Father to let them know to expect company. Pansy you grab a hold of Granger and apparate with her. Granger the rest of us will follow behind you and Pansy. Where are you going to exactly?"

Hermione sighed and said "Just think of number four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. I can handle this on my own Malfoy."

Draco shook his head. "I'm not stupid enough to think that you can't Granger but you're having trouble staying on your feet. We will only be there in case you need back up but you are not going alone."

Hermione groaned but didn't say anything. Instead she grabbed a hold of Pansy's arm and disapparated away. Even before she fully regained her balance she let go of Pansy and ran up the walk way. She vaguely heard a series of pops just as she blew the front door off of its hinges and ran inside just in time to see Vernon Dudley stab Harry in the side with a butcher knife. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? Get away from him now!"

Harry who was barely hanging onto consciousness looked up at the sound of Hermione's voice and breathed out right before he lost consciousness "You're here."

Hermione swore when Harry blacked out and looked at Vernon with fury in her eyes and just as the Slytherin's came in through the door she shot a stinging hex at him. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on Harry? How dare you try to kill him? How fucking dare you, you sorry excuse for a human being."

"Get the hell out of my house you freak! You have no right to be here! Get out before I call the police." Vernon yelled as Hermione walked towards him with her wand still pointed at him even though she forgot she had it as anger raged through her system.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco took one look at the scene and as soon as his eyes landed on Harry who was unconscious on the floor his eyes widened in surprise at the shape Harry was in. He looked at Adrian and Marcus and pointed towards Harry and then motioned for them to get the boy out of the line of fire. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw them edging their way as quietly as they could to the prone boy. He then looked at Theo and Blaise and motioned for them to stay put and when he saw them nod he then looked at Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria and sighed when he saw the shock in their eyes but he quickly whipped his head back towards Hermione when he heard her cry out in pain. He looked just in time to see the fat man she had been confronting push something deeper into her stomach. Without even thinking about what he was doing he took a step forward and then shot a stunner at the man. As soon as the man was on the floor he quickly placed him in a body bind and ran towards Hermione just as Adrian and Marcus finally reached Harry.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As Hermione advanced on Vernon she forgot about the knife in his hand. Everything around her seemed to be in a fog because of the pain she was feeling from Harry and because of the anger coursing through her body. When she stopped in front of Vernon she didn't even think about using her wand instead she pulled her arm back and then sent her fist flying into his face as she whispered harshly "I'd love to see you call the police because it'd come out about what you did to Harry. So go ahead and call them you piece of shit."

Vernon paled as he realized that what Hermione said was the truth. Then he remembered that he still had the knife in his hand and he smirked. He figured he'd use it on the girl and then he'd be in the clear. He didn't even look around as he moved his hand slightly before swinging it forward and shoving the butcher knife into Hermione's stomach to the hilt. He grinned when he heard her cry out in pain but soon the grin was wiped off of his face to be replaced with a look of shock as he fell backwards after being stunned by someone he didn't even see.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione fell down to her knees as pain flared in her stomach. She looked down and gasped in surprise when she saw the knife sticking out of her stomach. Her head started swimming but she shook it to clear it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Draco looking down at her in concern and then she started to fall forward as she lost the battle and everything went black.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco caught Hermione's shoulders and pulled her backwards to where she was laying on her back on the floor so that she didn't fall and do any more damage to her stomach. He then looked up and over at the group who was standing still in their shock. "Pansy go and find a towel or something that we can put around her wound to help support the knife and to stop any bleeding. Blaise, I need you to send a Patronus to Severus and tell him that he is needed at the manor and to bring any potions you think is needed. Theo I want you to look around and make sure nobody else is here. Daphne and Astoria I want you to go to the Manor. Daph, I want you to get my father and bring him here because we're going to need his help in order to get Hermione to the Manor in one piece. Astoria, I want you to stay at the Manor and help Mother with setting up supplies and anything else you think we'll need. Marcus and Adrian, I want you both to take Potter to the Manor and let Mother start working on him and then go and alert the Auror's."

Everyone nodded and did as they were told while Draco placed his hands around where the knife was buried at in Hermione to make sure that the knife wouldn't shift and cause more damage. He looked at Hermione and swore when he saw how pale she was.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in the family parlor talking to one another about the message they had received from Blaise. They were both wondering who the company was that was mentioned in the message. They both looked up when two 'pops' sounded in the room.

Lucius quickly got to his feet when he saw the looks on his God-daughters faces. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Daphne blinked and then said "God-father I need you to come with me. Astoria is going to stay here and help God-mother. Draco needs two rooms readied that are connected to one another."

Lucius frowned but nodded and just as he was getting ready to say something two more pops sounded and his eyes widened when he saw Marcus and Adrian with a bloody body in their arms. "What in the hell is going on?"

Marcus shook his head. "Draco will explain everything Mr. M but you need to go with Daphne now."

Lucius sighed but nodded and walked over to grab a hold of Daphne's arm even as he looked over his shoulder at his wife and said "Take them somewhere so Marcus and Adrian can lay whoever that is down. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Narcissa nodded and stood up and after she watched her husband leave with one of their God-daughters she looked at Adrian, Marcus, and Astoria. "Follow me. As we walk you can tell me who that is and what happened."

Marcus, Adrian, and Astoria all nodded and Marcus said as he fell into step behind Narcissa "This is Potter. We ran into Granger in Diagon Alley as she was leaving to get to Potter because she knew that he was being hurt. We followed her and when we got into the house she was confronting some man. We saw Potter on the floor and Draco motioned for Adrian and me to get him out of the way. We were in the process of doing that when Granger cried out. The man stabbed her and Draco stunned him. From the looks of it Potter has been beaten pretty badly and he was also stabbed. He hasn't regained consciousness since he lost it."

Narcissa gasped as she led the way into a bedroom and motioned for Marcus and Adrian to put Harry down on the bed. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. As she took out her wand to do a diagnostic test she said "We're going to need potions as well as supplies."

Astoria looked up and said "Draco had Blaise send a message to Professor Snape to have him come here and also with a list of potions that would more than likely be needed."

Narcissa nodded and called out "Pippy!"

Pippy winked into the room and said "Mistress need Pippy?"

Narcissa looked at Pippy and nodded as she said "Pippy we need towels, a bowl of warm water, washcloths, and bandages. Also have one of the other elves ready the bedroom connected to this room and have one keep an eye out in the family parlor for Severus and as soon as he gets here make sure that the elf knows that he is to be brought straight here."

Pippy nodded and said before winking out "Right away Mistress. I'll be back with what you need."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was in the staff room talking with Albus and Minerva when a silver eagle flew in and said in Blaise Zabini's voice "Snape you are needed at Malfoy Manor. Draco said to tell you to bring plenty of Blood Replenishing potions, pain relief potions and anything else you can think of. He also asked that you hurry because he isn't sure how much blood has been lost."

Severus stood up quickly and walked towards the fireplace but before he could step in Albus said "Let me know if you any kind of help Severus."

He nodded and then stepped into the fireplace and called his destination. Once in his quarters he walked into his office and then into his private stores and grabbed several vials of blood replenishing potion, pain relief potion, a couple vials of a calming draught as well as a couple vials of a sedative he had brewed. Once he made sure he had everything he thought he would need he walked back into his quarters and over to his fireplace and then stepped in and flooed to Malfoy Manor all the while wondering what in the hell had happened.

Just as he flooed into the family parlor he saw Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey disapparated and he frowned. When he saw an elf waiting for him he gave a nod. "Where am I to go?"

"If you'll follow Bandit, Mr. Snape Sir, I'll take you to Mistress and Miss Greengrass." Bandit said and then without waiting for a response he led the way out of the parlor and through the halls and up the steps to the first floor and then down the hall to the room that his Mistress was in.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as his feet hit the ground Lucius let go of Daphne's arm and looked around. He frowned when he noticed they were in a Muggle neighborhood. "Where are we Daphne?"

Daphne looked at Lucius and said "Follow me Uncle. We need to hurry."

Lucius sighed and then followed Daphne up the walk way. His eyebrows drew together when he saw that the door he was walking through had been blow open. As soon as he was inside he blinked and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw his son and Pansy kneeing by someone and that a man was unconscious and bound to the floor with ropes. As he walked over to where Draco and Pansy were he noticed the blood on the person they were kneeling over and gasped. He gently pushed Pansy out of the way and kneeled down on the opposite side of the body that his son was on. "Draco what in the hell happened? Where are Blaise and Theo? Who was the person that Marcus and Adrian brought to the Manor?"

Draco looked up and across Hermione's body at his Father and let out a sigh of relief. "We ran into Granger in Diagon Alley as she was leaving to come here to rescue Potter. She knew he was in danger and that he was being hurt. So after she explained how she knew we came along just in case she needed back up. Marcus and Adrian took Potter back to the Manor shortly after Daph and Astoria left to get you. Potter was badly beaten and he had a knife wound and was unconscious. Granger confronted the man and he stabbed her and I stunned him and then placed him in a full body bind. After Marcus and Adrian take Potter to the Manor and make sure Mother and Astoria are okay with him on their own they are going to go and get some Auror's and bring them here. The knife as you can see is still in Granger. I figured you'd know what to do to help me get her to the Manor so that Uncle Severus could heal her. As for Theo and Blaise they are searching the house to see if anyone is here."

As he listened to Draco talk, Lucius pulled his wand out and cast a diagnostic spell on Hermione. He frowned as he read the readings. He looked at Draco and then over at where Daphne and Pansy were standing behind Draco looking down at Hermione. "Daphne and Pansy I need you both to leave immediately and go to the Manor. Tell Severus and Cissy that Miss Granger is seriously injured and that Draco, Theo, Blaise and I should be arriving as soon as we can. Her blood pressure is low as is her pulse. After you tell them I want both of you to go to Hogwarts and get Madam Pomfrey but make sure that Dumbledore doesn't find out why you need Madam Pomfrey. Okay?"

Pansy and Daphne both nodded and Pansy said "Yes, Sir."

Lucius nodded and after the two girls left he looked back at Draco but then looked up once again when several pops sounded. He sighed in relief when he saw that Tonks was one of the Auror's that came with Marcus and Adrian. "Good you guys are here. Savage if you would could you take that disgusting excuse of a man away before he regains consciousness."

Savage looked at Lucius in surprise and then looked down at the floor and gasped. "What in the hell happened here Lucius?"

Lucius and Draco both sighed but before either of them could say anything Tonks cried out "I recognize this house and the man that is in the body bind. He is Harry Potter's Uncle. Where is Harry? What is going on?"

Lucius looked at Draco and gave a nod and then went back to working on Hermione as much as he could as he listened to Draco say "A group of us ran into Granger in Diagon Alley as she was leaving. She told us that she knew that Harry was being hurt and we followed her here. When we came in Granger was confronting the fat guy and a few minutes later she was stabbed in the stomach. Potter looked to be in pretty bad shape as well and Adrian and Marcus took him to Malfoy Manor so my Mother could take care of him with the help of Severus. I had Daphne and Astoria go to the Manor and had Daphne bring Father here to help me with Granger because the knife is still in her stomach. Adrian and Marcus got you lot to bring you here after taking Potter to my Mother and Theo and Blaise are searching this place to see if anyone else is here."

Savage, Proudfoot, and Tonks all nodded and Tonks quickly made her way over to where she could now see Hermione and she gasped as she said "Dear Merlin! Is she still alive?"

Lucius finally looked back up and he looked Tonks in the eye and said "Barely. I think that Savage and Proudfoot should take care of the Muggle and you can help me take Miss Granger back to the Manor."

Tonks nodded and looked at Savage and Proudfoot but before she could say anything Blaise and Theo came back into the living room and Theo said "Nobody else is here but there is a lot of blood in an upstairs room that looks as if it Potter's room since his trunk is in it."

Tonks swore and said "Savage you take care of Dursley and Proudfoot have the two boys take you up to the room before they follow us back to Malfoy Manor. I'm going to go with Draco and Lucius so that I can help with Hermione. And when you take care of the arse that did this make sure that nobody knows including Albus Dumbledore and before you ask I have my reasons as to why he should not know yet."

Savage and Proudfoot nodded and Savage said "We'll come check on the two kids when we're done here."

Tonks nodded and then frowned thoughtfully as she looked down at Hermione and then at Lucius. "Should we port key or apparate with Hermione do you think Lucius?"

Lucius frowned and then said "I think apparating will be easier on her. You and I can surround her and Draco and apparate together. This way we can hold on to her and Draco can keep pressure around the wound so he can keep the knife from moving."

Tonks nodded and looked at Draco. "You okay with that Draco?"

Draco nodded but didn't say anything. He was too busy making sure that the knife stayed in position as his Father and cousin lifted Hermione up. He looked over at Blaise and Theo right before his Dad and Tonks disapparated them. "Help Savage and Proudfoot with whatever they need. I'm going to have Marcus and Adrian stay here to wait on you."

Blaise nodded and said "We will. You just go help get Granger better."

Draco nodded and then looked at his Father and gave a nod. He felt both his Father and his Cousin touch his arms and then they disapparated to Malfoy Manor. As soon as they touched the floor in the family parlor he let his Father lead the way with Hermione's shoulders in his hands through the Manor and up the stairs to the first floor. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw an elf. "Which room is she supposed to go in Pippy?"

Pippy pointed to the room and said "Right in there Master Draco. Mr. Snape and Mistress are taking care of Mr. Potter now."

Draco nodded and once again let his Father lead him and Tonks as they made the way into the room and over to the bed. He kept his hands around the knife to hold it steady while Hermione was lowered carefully to the bed. "Father will you go and see if Severus can take time to come and check on Granger."

Lucius nodded and walked over to the connecting door and opened it and then stepped through.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When Severus walked into the bedroom that Bandit showed him too he gasped. "What's Potter doing here? What happened?"

Narcissa looked up from where she was wiping the blood off of Harry's side. "Oh thank Gods you're here Severus. Mr. Potter here has been beaten badly and he has a wound in his side from where he was stabbed. Marcus and Adrian brought him here and then left to go get Auror's and take them to where they found Mr. Potter at."

Severus quickly walked over and then flicked his wand over Harry. He shook his head at the readings he got. "He has a couple of ribs that were broken and a concussion. The knife wound will be easy to heal. I brought some blood replenishing potions that I'll give him now and then we'll seal up the wound before I fix his ribs."

Narcissa nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed by Harry's head and lifted his head up gently and then opened his mouth so that Severus could pour the potion down his throat. Once the potion was down his throat she gently laid his head back on the pillow and stood up. "Lucius and Draco should be back shortly hopefully with Miss Granger. What do you need me to do Severus?"

At Hermione's name Severus looked up quickly and said "What happened to Miss Granger?"

Astoria who was sitting on the bed beside Harry and wiping his forehead looked up and said "Granger was stabbed in the stomach by the same man that stabbed Potter. However the knife was still in Granger's stomach when Daphne and I left to come here. Daph took Uncle Lucius back with her and Adrian and Marcus went to get a team of Auror's."

Severus shook his head and pointed his wand at Harry's ribs and silently cast the spell to fix his ribs and then he ran another diagnostic test as he said "How did the lot of you come to be with Granger?"

Astoria sighed and said "We ran into Granger in Diagon Alley and Draco wouldn't let her pass and she lost her temper and said she had to get to Potter because he was being hurt and possibly killed by his Uncle. At first Draco laughed and then Granger got real angry and said she knew that Potter was being seriously hurt because she could feel every pain Potter had and the necklace she was wearing was burning the hell out of her chest so Draco finally let her go but had Pansy go with her and then the rest of us followed. When we got into the house Potter was unconscious on the floor and Granger was arguing with the man and the next thing we knew she cried out and had a knife sticking out of her stomach. Draco stunned the man and took charge."

Severus frowned and shook his head in wonder. "Dear Merlin. Potter has a concussion and the burns you see on his arms but other than that now that I fixed his ribs he'll be okay."

Narcissa nodded but didn't get to say anything because Pansy and Daphne burst into the room and Pansy said "Lucius wanted us to let you guys know that they will be arriving with Granger soon. He said that her blood pressure is low as is her pulse and that she is seriously injured. He wants us to go and get Madam Pomfrey and bring her here so that she can help but we're not to tell Dumbledore."

Severus nodded. "That is understandable seeming how it was Albus who sent Harry back to his Aunt and Uncle's place knowing full well how they treat the boy. Poppy should be in the infirmary doing an inventory check so floo into the infirmary that way you bypass having to see Albus at all. Oh and have Poppy bring some burn salve for Potter."

Pansy and Daphne both nodded and walked out of the room just as Harry groaned and whispered "Where am I?"

Severus looked down at the boy and said "You are safe Mr. Potter. You are at Malfoy Manor and I fixed your ribs and the knife wound. I have a pain relief potion that you can take if you want it. You also have second degree burns on your arms but I'll take care of that when Poppy comes with the burn salve. How are you feeling other than that Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned and then he gasped "Hermione. Where is Hermione?"

Astoria gently pushed Harry back down as he tried to sit up and she said "Potter stay laid down. Granger will be here shortly so don't worry. Right now you just need to worry about yourself."

Harry sighed but did as he was told. "What happened to Vernon?"

Astoria looked down at Harry and said "Draco stunned him and put him in a body bind and sent Adrian and Marcus to get the Auror's after they brought you here."

Harry nodded and then opened his mouth when he felt a vial at it. Shortly he was back out and didn't even hear the door open just as he fell asleep or hear Lucius say "Severus you need to come and check Miss Granger over. She's in pretty bad shape."

Severus nodded and looked at Astoria. "Stay in here with Potter. If he wakes back up come and get one of us."

Astoria nodded but didn't say anything instead she just listened to Narcissa talking as she followed the men "How bad of a shape Lucius?"

Lucius sighed and said "She hasn't regained consciousness or even groaned because of the pain. Her blood pressure is dropping rapidly."

Severus walked over to Hermione's bedside and got there just as Poppy came bursting in with Pansy and Daphne. He looked up at Poppy and gave her a nod and then back down at Hermione. He frowned when he saw that the knife was all the way in to the hilt. "Dear Merlin. No wonder you all left the knife in."

Poppy gasped when she saw Hermione and she whipped out her wand and cast a diagnostic spell. "The knife has lacerated her kidney. We're going to need to pull the knife out because if we don't we won't be able to get her blood pressure to rise. Severus you're going to need to assist. I think it would be best if the kids left because we're going to need to perform a surgery right here in order to fix Miss Granger."

Draco shook his head. "I'm not leaving Granger. I'll do anything to help you but I will not leave her side."

Narcissa nodded. "Draco can stay but Pansy and Daphne why don't you go help Astoria keep an eye on Mr. Potter. Also the others should be getting back soon."

Tonks spoke up and said "I just received a message from Savage that they will be here in the next half an hour and that the four boys are still with him and Proudfoot."

Lucius nodded and then after Pansy and Daphne left he turned back towards Severus and Poppy. "What needs to be done?"

Poppy and Severus exchanged looks and Severus said "We need clean towels, one bowl of steaming hot water, one bowl of warm water, a dressing gown for Miss Granger, and a clean sheet."

Lucius nodded and called out "Callie."

Callie winked in and said "Master call for Callie? What can Callie do for Master?"

Lucius nodded and said "Callie I need for you to get us several clean towels, a bowl of steaming hot water, a bowl of warm water, a dressing gown, and a clean sheet. We need it quickly."

Callie nodded and winked out. Within three minutes she had everything that was requested in the room. "Is there anything else you need Master?"

Lucius shook his head and said "No, thank you Callie."

Severus chuckled at Lucius and said "It's good to see that you have some manners at last when it comes to your elves Lucius."

Lucius just shook his head and looked at him and Poppy again. "Now what?"

Poppy sighed. "Now we start. Narcissa if you'll stand by me and let Lucius stand by Severus we will start. Young Mr. Malfoy if you will keep an eye on the diagnostic spell I cast and let me or Severus know if Miss Granger's blood pressure starts dropping further."

Draco nodded and conjured up a chair and sat it right next to the bed at Hermione's head. He kept his eye on the spell as Poppy and Severus got to work. He didn't pay attention to what they were doing but he did pay attention to what they said. He looked over and saw Tonks watching Poppy and Severus work with sad eyes and then looked back at Hermione.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard Severus finally say "We're finished."

He looked up at them and said "How is Granger doing now?"

Poppy looked at the diagnostic spell that was still running and sighed. "Her blood pressure is slowly coming back up now that we spelled the blood replenishing potion straight into her stomach. We also healed her lacerated kidney but we won't know how she is doing until she wakes up."

Draco frowned but before he could voice his thoughts Tonks asked "Why don't you just wake her up?"

Severus shook his head. "I tried that as soon as we were finished Tonks. It seems as if she may be in a coma."

* * *

><p>*snorts* I know that this is a long ass chapter but there was so much that needed to be said and done in this chapter... Anyways I hope that you all like this story... Once again this story is being wrote at the requests of xxwinterbeautyxx... Click the button and let me know what ya'll think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the first chapter of this story…. And thanks to those who put this story in their favorites and added it to their story alerts…. Here is the next chapter….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco looked at Severus in shock and demanded "What do you mean a coma?"

Severus sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose. "I mean exactly that Draco. She could wake up tonight, tomorrow, or even sometime later this week, a month or year. Miss Granger lost a lot of blood and even though we gave her the blood replenishing potion she is going to take a while to heal. Not only did she have the knife injury that we alerted everyone to but it seems that she has had her ribs broken recently. I also found evidence that she has been malnutritioned lately. I'll be staying here to keep an eye on both Potter and Granger. Poppy knows that when she goes back to Hogwarts not to tell Albus anything."

Draco sighed and nodded and then looked Severus in the eyes. "Should we let Granger's parents know where she is at?"

Severus scowled and shook his head. "Until Granger wakes up we let nobody know where she is other than those who already know. For all I know it could have been her parents who hurt her."

Draco's eyes widened at that and Narcissa said "Surely her parents wouldn't do that would they Severus?"

Severus sighed again and said "Actually Cissa they very well may have. I've been in contact with Granger over the summer somewhat because she sent me an owl asking me to bring her a pain relief potion because she couldn't apparate or brew. When I saw her she had a broken leg and arm but she said she had fallen down the stairs but the thing is I didn't believe her. Her Father was nearby and I saw him glare at her and I saw her flinch. I think it's best not to tell the Granger's where Miss Granger is at until we know what is going on."

Narcissa paled slightly as she listened to Severus talk. When she looked around the room she saw that both her husband and her son had clenched fists and she knew that if what Severus had just told them is found to be the truth that both Lucius and Draco will lose their temper and she couldn't blame them. She looked back down at the girl that Poppy was checking over once more and then looked back at Severus. "I agree we don't tell anyone else that Hermione is here. If it turns out that you are right Severus you are aware that you are going to play hell trying to make sure that Lucius and Draco don't go after them. Hell you are going to play hell making sure none of the boys go after them."

Tonks who had been listening quietly said "If it turns out that what Severus thinks is true I will be going after them. I love Hermione like a sister and to know that someone who was supposed to love and protect her has hurt her like that makes me want to Avada Kedavra them. We are going to need to make sure that Harry doesn't learn of this because if he does the outcome will not be good at all. That boy is a brother to Hermione in every sense there is especially since they bonded together after Ron attacked Hermione."

At Tonk's statement Severus whipped his head to look at her and hissed "What do you mean Weasley attacked her?"

Tonks swallowed and said "It was during the time that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all searching for horcrux's. Harry actually beat Ron up and Ron left but eventually came back. Ever since then while Harry and Hermione may still talk to Ron things are strained quite a bit between them and I don't blame them. If I were in Hermione's shoes I wouldn't talk to Ron at all."

By the time Tonks was finished speaking Draco was breathing heavily and he snarled "I always knew Weasley was no good. I'll be damned if I let him anywhere near Granger anytime soon."

Severus nodded. "I have to agree with Draco on this. School will be starting back up in a little over a month and when it does I will make sure that Minerva knows to keep Weasley as far away from Granger as possible. Until then we will all just have to make sure that he can't get near her before she returns to Hogwarts."

Poppy finally looked up from where she was doing further examinations on Hermione and said quietly "From the other scans I have just finished doing on Miss Granger she has suffered a miscarriage recently but I can't tell how recent. Even if she comes out of the deep sleep she is in she will need to be on bed rest for a minimum of two weeks. I don't even know how she was walking because her leg is not healed completely either."

Narcissa and Tonks both gasped in shock and Narcissa whispered "Oh that poor girl. We will keep her here at the Manor until school resumes and then Lucius and I will personally see her to the train station to make sure that she gets on the train with no problem. From there Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria can make sure nobody messes with her. During Hogsmede weekends I'm pretty sure that Marcus and Adrian would be willing to meet them in town and Severus can also keep an eye on Hermione at Hogwarts."

Severus gave a nod and said "Poppy does she need any other potions than what we have already given her?"

Poppy shook her head. "Not right now she doesn't Severus. I had better get back to Hogwarts but I will come back in four hours to check on both Miss Granger and Mr. Potter."

Severus nodded and then turned to look at Tonks after he watched Poppy leave. "I take it that you will be staying for a while Tonks?"

Tonks nodded and said "I will have to tell Remus where I am and why but as you know Remus will not tell anyone anything."

Severus sighed and nodded. "I would think that it would be okay for Lupin to come here if Cissy and Lucius doesn't have a problem with it."

Narcissa smiled slightly and shook her head. "I don't have a problem with it at all. It also may help to keep Mr. Potter calm once he finds out that Miss Granger is in a coma."

Tonks nodded and said with a wide smile "Remus will make sure to keep Harry in check. I'll send him my Patronus now and have him come here. If he hurries he just may be Savage and Proudfoot before they get here."

Draco who was sitting back down on the bed beside Hermione looked down at her and then back up at the group. "We should probably let Potter know about Granger soon because if we don't the backlash from it will be worse than it needs."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and said "We will tell Potter about Granger as soon as Lupin gets here so that he can help to keep the boy calm. For now I think we should all step out of the room and let your Mother try to sponge bathe Granger some more. It looks like she is sweating."

Narcissa looked over at Hermione and saw that she was indeed drenched in sleep and then back at Lucius, Draco, and Severus. "Why don't you three go down to the Parlor and wait on Remus to get here and then bring him up? Tonks and I can clean Miss Granger up and get her as comfortable as we possibly can until she wakes up."

Draco sighed and after looking down at Hermione once more in concern he stood up and followed his Father and Severus out of the room. Before he pulled the door shut behind him he looked back at Hermione once again. Once he was downstairs in the Parlor with his Father and Severus he looked at them with anger in his eyes. "Who in the hell made Granger pregnant? Why in the hell didn't she tell someone she was being abused? Hell why didn't she use her wand to defend herself? She is of age now!"

Severus shook his head and said "I don't know the answer to any of those questions Draco but I assure you that all of us will find out. We will not allow Miss Granger to be harmed any more than she already was. Now you need to calm down because you getting yourself worked up like you are isn't going to help Granger or Potter any at all."

Lucius looked over at his son and saw something in his son's eyes that made him smile slightly. "Your Godfather is right Draco you need to calm down. While we wait on Lupin why don't you tell me how long you have been in love with Miss Granger?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Yes, yes I know that I'm evil but I couldn't resist leaving it there... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is the next chapter finally…. I have been on and off editing it for the last several weeks but since R/L happened I'm just now finally finishing it….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco's eyes widened in shock at what his Father said and then he said "I don't know what you are talking about Father."

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. "Sure you do son. So just how long have you been in love with none other than the Golden girl herself?"

Draco sighed and said "I don't know Father. I just knew one day that I was in love with her. How could you tell? I thought that I was doing a good job of hiding it."

Lucius and Severus both laughed but it was Lucius who said "Son, it was the same way with your Mother and I. One day we couldn't really stand one another and the next day we were in love. I think it has something to do with our inheritance that we get when we turn of age. You just turned seventeen not to long ago and my guess is that your magic reacted to Miss Granger and chose her to be your mate. You know that I am a Veela and that your Mother is my mate. You also know that you have Veela blood in you and it could have activated when you were around Miss Granger. After all we didn't think my Veela gene was dominant but the day after I turned seventeen is the day I saw your Mother in Diagon Alley and knew that she was mine and perfect for me."

Draco nodded just as he heard the fireplace flare to life. He turned his head to look and gave a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Remus. "Hello, Professor Lupin."

Remus smiled and said "Hello Draco. How many times do I need to tell you to call me Remus? I'm no longer your Professor. Although I will be taking over for Ancient Runes this year. What's going on? Tonk's Patronus only told me that she was here and to come here as quickly as I could without alerting anyone to where I was going."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "As you know Albus sent Potter back to the Dursley's even though he knew what the Dursley's does to him. It seems as if Miss Granger knew that Potter was in trouble and went there to help him. He had a knife wound in his side, broken ribs, and burns on his arm which I have healed. Right now Tonks is upstairs helping Narcissa tend to Miss Granger who was stabbed in the stomach by Potter's Uncle. The knife was still in her stomach when Tonks and Lucius brought her here. Poppy came and helped which was a good thing as the knife lacerated Miss Granger's kidney. It also appears that Miss Granger has had a miscarriage recently and a leg that hasn't healed correctly that she shouldn't have been able to walk around on."

Remus' eyes widened and then narrowed in anger as he hissed "I'm going to kill that old man! I told him that Harry could come and live with Tonks and me but he wouldn't allow it even though Harry's birthday is tomorrow. Then I am going to kill Vernon Dursley for hurting Harry and Hermione. Now what do we know about Hermione's broken leg and the fact that she was pregnant? As far as I know she wasn't seeing anybody. Hell she barely lets a boy or man around her without flinching for some reason."

Severus nodded. "Your wife just told us the reason for that. It seems that Weasley attacked her when her, Harry, and him were looking for the horcruxes to finish the war. As for the fact that she was pregnant we don't know who it was by. I do know that when I saw her she looked like she was in a lot of pain but her Father was standing right there so I couldn't ask what was going on. She had a broken leg and arm which she said she got from a fall but I didn't believe her and I also noticed when her Father glared at her or looked at her closely she would flinch. "

Remus swore and said "I'll kill that boy! I told him and Harry both before they left that they were to take care of Hermione and make sure that she was alright. Who in the hell does he think he is doing that to Hermione? If I find out her Father has hurt her I will have his head. I love Hermione like she is my own and I will not put up with someone hurting her."

Lucius nodded. "I'll help you Remus if it turns out that her Father has abused her. Right now we're not telling her parents that she is here and we're not telling anyone that her and Harry are here other than those that already know. Savage and Proudfoot should be arriving with Blaise, Theo, Marcus, and Adrian any time now. I want to know what they found out from the man who hurt Miss Granger and Potter."

Just as he finished talking the fireplace flared up again and Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Remus all turned towards it. When they saw Blaise walk out followed shorly by Savage, Proudfoot, Theo, Adrian, and Marcus they all nodded but it was Lucius who said "Did you find anything out?"

Savage nodded. "We found a letter written to Vernon Dursley from a Richard Granger detailing everything he has done to Miss Granger. We have enough evidence to charge Mr. Granger with abuse, sexual abuse, as well as torture. It seems as if before today he had Miss Granger tied up but she escaped some how. If I read the letter correctly the reason Dursley was asking him to ask his nephew if he has seen or heard from Miss Granger today and if so where was the girl. We also found a letter from Dumbledore to Dursely stating that he could do anything he wanted to the boy as long as he didn't kill him. I have copies of both letters for you to read but the originals are with the Minister himself. If I'm not mistaken Kingsley is going to be pressing charges against Dumbledore. He wants us to look for more evidence if there is any about Dumbledore's involvement of Mr. Potter's abuse and possibly Miss Granger's abuse."

By the time Savage was done talking Remus, Lucius, Draco, and Severus were all looking at him with fire in their eyes but it was Lucius who hissed "Are you basically telling me that the baby Miss Granger misscarried was her Father's child? That dispicable man deserves to rot in hell for what he's done to that girl!"

Savage sighed and said "We need a statement from you about what you found out about Miss Granger's injury or injuries."

Severus nodded and said "Follow us upstairs. We were just filling Lupin in on Harry's and Hermione's condition."

Savage nodded but didn't say anything because Lucius said "Adrian, Theo, Blaise, and Marcus go and get your Mother's and bring them here. They are probably going to be more help to Miss Granger when she finally wakes up then any of us men. She is liable to flip out if we are the first people that she sees when she comes out of her coma."

The four boys nodded and Proudfoot asked "Miss Granger is in a coma?"

Severus nodded as he led the way up the stairs and to the room Hermione is in. "Yes, she is. She lost quite a lot of blood from the knife wound. When the knife lodged in her stomach it pierced her kidney and Poppy and I had to repair if. If you are going to want a statement from Poppy it is going to have to wait until later as we don't want to arouse Dumbledore's curiousity if she leaves constantly."

Savage and Proudfoot both nodded and then walked into the room that Severus, Lucius, and Draco led them to. They both gasped when they got their first look of Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Hope ya'll liked it... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And yay I am finally back with a update….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Remus growled low in his throat when he got his first look of Hermione. "I'm going to kill her Father. How in the hell could he hurt her like he did? Damn it she looks like she weighs nothing and she's so damn pale!"

Proudfoot nodded. "I'm going to need to take pictures of her so that we have evidence. I will then take the pictures straight to Kingsley. The bastard that did this to her will not get away with it."

Tonks looked up at that and asked "Do you know who beat on Hermione then Proudfoot?"

Proudfoot nodded but it was Savage who said "We found a letter at Dursley's home from a Richard Granger. In the letter to Dursley, Granger detailed what he did to Hermione. Apparently he had her tied up and she escaped so when he owled Dursley he asked Dursley to see if Harry knew anything. We also found a letter to Dursley from Dumbledore telling him that he could do anything he wanted to Harry as long as he didn't kill him. Kingsley wants to oversee this personally with us and not have it passed on to other Auror's. Richard Granger will not be charged in the Muggle world. Kingsley has decided that even if the bastard is a Muggle that he will stand trial in the Wizarding world."

Tonks nodded and said harshly "If I ever see that man I will castrate him. How dare he hurt Hermione!"

Narcissa shook her head and said "You need to calm down Tonks. Right now Hermione needs us and she doesn't need to feel that we are angry."

Tonks took in a deep breath and let it out as she nodded. "I know but it just pisses me off. First Ronald Weasley tries to attack her and then her own Father does. What kind of man does that to his daughter? What kind of friend does that to their friend? Hell what kind of man does that period?"

Lucius sighed and said "Unfortunately there are men who do, do that to women and girls. The only thing we can do now is make sure that Miss Granger knows that she is safe and that none of us will allow her to be hurt again. I sent Theo, Blaise, Marcus, and Adrian to go and get their Mothers and more than likely their Fathers will also show up. Us men can discuss ways to make sure that Miss Granger remains safe while you women surround Miss Granger and take care of her. She will probably feel better when she wakes up if she wakes up to women instead of men even if she has been able up to now act like nothing unusual has happened to her. Once Adrian, Theo, Blaise, and Marcus get back we will send Astoria and Pansy to get their Mothers."

Narcissa nodded and then looked at Severus. "How is Miss Granger doing now Severus?"

Severus sighed and looked up from where he was leaning over Hermione. "She seems to be stable for the most part Cissy but her blood pressure keeps fluctuating. You will need to keep a close eye on it. I'm afraid her body has had one too many shocks too close together."

Narcissa sighed and said "Do you think she will be okay Severus? I'm not talking physically I'm talking emotionally and mentally."

Severus sighed again and said "I'm not sure Cissa. Don't get me wrong Miss Granger is one of the strongest women I know but something like this could kill her spirit. I don't know how she managed to make Draco and everyone else around her think she was alright when they ran into her in Diagon Alley unless she obliviated it from her own mind but I don't think that is the case at all. Her Father needs to be dealt with and be dealt with quick."

Tonks nodded and turned to look at Savage and Proudfoot. "Take the pictures you need and then go and talk to the Minister. I have no doubt that he is going to want to know what has happened to Hermione. I have no doubt that he is going to want to be there when Richard Granger is questioned. Let me know if and when you find anything else out. I will stay here and guard Hermione and Harry."

Savage and Proudfoot both nodded but it was Savage who said "The bastard that did this to her will be lucky if he doesn't pay with his own life. Miss Granger is a war heroine and with what happened to her there are going to be many people wanting her so called Father's blood."

Remus nodded and softly said "They will all have to stand in line because I get first crack at Richard Granger, Vernon Dursley, and Dumbledore. I can't believe that Dumbledore gave permission for Dursley to hurt Harry as long as he didn't kill him. Who in the bloody hell does he think he is? He has no right to give permission for that or to stand by and watch it happen. He deserves to go to hell for what he has done and for what he has let be done."

Severus nodded. "Remus I know that you are upset and you have every right to be but right now you need to keep a cool head. We will deal with Dumbledore, Granger, and Dursley soon but for now we need to focus on making sure that Harry and Hermione come out of this alright."

Remus sighed and nodded. "I'll go sit with Harry that way you can send the girls to get their Mother's. I think that Hermione would feel a lot more comfortable with women tending to her then men."

Narcissa smiled slightly and lifted a hand and pointed. "Harry is through that door Remus. If you would send Pansy, Astoria, and Daphne over here please and I will tell them what is needed. If Harry wakes up Remus don't tell him about Hermione just yet."

Remus nodded and ran a hand down his face. "I wouldn't tell him right now even if I was allowed to. Him and Hermione are bonded by blood as brother and sister. If he knew that Hermione's Father hurt her there would be nothing on this Earth that would stop him from going to find the man and killing him in a slow and painful way. I know Harry and I know that he loves Hermione more than anyone or anything. He wouldn't let this go unpunished."

Tonks nodded. "He still may not let this go unpunished once he finds out. Harry's word is almost law at the Ministry. If he was to ask for Richard Granger's death my guess is that it would be granted."

Lucius' eyes widened slightly as he asked "Potter has that kind of pull?"

Severus smirked and nodded. "Potter and Granger are the reason that Kingsley is Minister. Between Potter and Granger they could run the Ministry themselves if they wanted to."

Lucius shook his head in amazement and then smirked. "Then I would say it is a good thing for now that we are not letting him know about Miss Granger."

Remus, Severus, Savage, Proudfoot, Narcissa, and Draco all nodded and then Remus finally walked over to the door and opened it and walked into the room that Harry was in to check on him. Once he was at Harry's bedside he sat down in a chair and then let the girls know that Narcissa wanted them and took over watching his Godson.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And finally have it all edited... YAY me! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been a while since the last update and for that I'm sorry but I've been in and out of the hospital... I will be updating all my HP stories in the days to come...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Pansy, Astoria, and Daphne all walked into the bedroom that was housing Hermione but it was Pansy who asked "You wanted to see us?"

Narcissa looked up from where she was using a washcloth on Hermione's forehead to cool her down. "Yes. I want you three to go and get your Mother's and have them come here. We think it will be better to have women around when Hermione comes out of the coma than for her to be surrounded by men."

All three girls nodded and walked out of the room just as Lucius said "If your Father's want to come that is fine but tell them they will have to stay downstairs for now."

He then looked back at Severus and said "Are you okay to stay here without making Dumbledore question your absence?"

Severus nodded. "I'll just floo call him and tell him that I'm needed to help with Narcissa who is sick. He won't question it and if he does I'll just say Cissa had an accident where she injured herself pretty good and I want to make sure that she heals okay. After all its Summer holidays anyways. Savage and Proudfoot, do you think Kingsley is going to want to come here and check on Hermione and Harry in person?"

Savage nodded. "He will once he sees the pictures of Hermione. We'll go over and take some pictures of Harry also and then head back to the Ministry to talk to him. I would say expect us back within an hour with the Minister in tow."

Lucius nodded. "We'll make sure that the house elves know to bring you straight up here if we are not downstairs in the Parlor. I'm going to modify my wards so that nobody but those I give access to can get into the Manor but I will make sure you three are on the approved list."

Proudfoot nodded and then walked over to the connecting door and opened it and walked in. Five minutes later he came back into the bedroom Hermione was in with a grave look on his face. "I took several pictures of Harry. Make sure that if you need anything before we get back t hat you let us know. I'll have Kingsley put in a firecall to Poppy and ask her around for tea that way Albus won't get suspicious and she can come back sooner to check on both Harry and Hermione. Both kids look like they have been through hell and back. I don't even remember them looking this bad after the final battle."

Tonks shook her head. "They didn't look this bad after the final battle. Hermione made sure that she kept herself and Harry covered because by the time Harry faced Voldemort Ron had ran off to who knows where so it was only Hermione and Harry who faced Voldemort. I do remember where before they faced Voldy that Severus had to heal Hermione who was hit with a bad curse but after he healed her and gave her a blood replenishing potion she was right back up and back into the fray right at Harry's side."

Severus nodded. "Someone hit her with _Sectumsempra _across her side and it only took me using the counter curse once and then a blood replenishing potion to get her aware again. I tried to get her to stay put but she actually pushed me away and jumped back up to her feet and started battling Bellatrix who showed up out of nowhere and tried to curse Harry. Needless to say I'll never forget the look on Bellatrix's face when Hermione bested her and killed her without even uttering the killing curse."

Tonks snorted. "Hermione knows several ways to kill someone without once uttering the killing curse. She looked up several curses she could possibly use because she didn't want to have to utter the killing curse. Actually I'm not sure if you all are aware or not but when Harry and Hermione killed Voldy they did so without using the killing curse. Voldy didn't know what it was to feel love and acceptance so Hermione and Harry worked several days to come up with a spell that would make him feel all of their love, acceptance, and forgiveness and that was the final nail in his coffin. If I had to guess the reason Dumbledore sent Harry back to his Aunt and Uncle's was because he could no longer control Harry like he wanted. Once Harry hits seventeen tomorrow between Harry and Hermione both they own Hogwarts. It's not known knowledge just yet but after tomorrow it will became known that Hermione is a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff while Harry is a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. I only know because Hermione told me after her birthday last year."

Severus', Lucius', Narcissa's, Draco's, Proudfoot's, and Savage's eyes all widened in shock and Draco blurted out "Seriously?"

Tonks chuckled and nodded. "Yes I am very serious. When Harry turns seventeen he'll be in charge of the Potter and Black vaults as well as a couple others not including the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor vaults. I know for a fact Hermione already has control of twelve different vaults and that is not including Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

Proudfoot shook his head in amazement. "We'll get these photos to Kingsley and then be back here within an hour. If you need us before we get back send word."

Tonks nodded and then sat down in a chair that Lucius conjured for her and sighed. She waited until Proudfoot and Savage was gone before she looked at Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, and Severus. "There is no way we are going to be able to keep this out of the papers once Harry hits eighteen because it is set for it to be in the papers come tomorrow that between them Harry and Hermione own Hogwarts. The Goblins know that both Hermione and Harry were looking into firing Dumbledore from his post as Headmaster because of how he has handled certain things. They were also looking into revamping the entire curriculum at Hogwarts because there are several classes that should be taught that aren't being taught."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully at this new piece of information. "If they are looking to revamp the curriculum then I will make sure that the board is behind them. We have tried telling Dumbledore that some courses need to be added but he wouldn't do it and several of the board members agreed with him."

Narcissa snorted. "What you mean to say is that he threatened them into submission somehow, Lucius, dear. Now I do think it would be a good idea if you, Draco, and Severus all went and checked on Harry and then headed downstairs to talk to the men. If I'm not mistaken I can hear the women coming up the stairs now."

Lucius nodded and then after taking one last look at Hermione he followed Draco and Severus over to the connecting door so that he could check in on Harry. He looked over his shoulder at his wife and smiled. "Call for me if you or anyone else need anything, Love."

Narcissa nodded and then stood up just as Anastasia Greengrass, Madeline Parkinson, Annette Nott, Celeste Zabini, Brianna Flint, and Tanya Pucey walked into the bedroom. "Thank you for coming, ladies."

Celeste hurried forward and sat down on the bed beside Hermione and took her had in her own even as she looked at Narcissa with hard eyes. "Of course we would come, Cissy. After all Hermione here saved us all in one way or another during the war. How is she doing?"

Narcissa sighed and conjured chairs for everyone and then sat back on the bed on the other side of Hermione right beside where Tonks was sitting. "She's in a coma and Severus and Poppy think it's her body's way of dealing with all the trauma she's been through. We just found out not too long ago that she has miscarried recently and more than likely it was her Father's child. He wrote a letter to Potter's Uncle detailing everything he has done to Hermione including raping her. The knife that she was stabbed with nicked her kidney but Severus and Poppy fixed her up."

Anastasia swore. "What are we doing about this? We can't just let it go."

Tonks shook her head. "We're not going to let it go at all. The Minister himself is handling this with the help of Auror's Proudfoot and Savage. Kingsley will be here within an hour himself to check on both Hermione and Harry. Come tomorrow we are all going to need to be on high alert because once the papers come out both Harry and Hermione are going to be swamped with owls."

Madeline lifted an eyebrow and asked "Why?"

Tonks sighed and said "This goes no further than this room or your husbands who Lucius and Severus will probably tell. Harry turns seventeen tomorrow and once he does between him and Hermione they own Hogwarts. Hermione is the direct descendent and heir of Sytherin and Hufflepuff and Harry is the direct descendent and heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The Goblins have held off telling the Daily Prophet just who the Slytherin and Hufflepuff heir is until now but come tomorrow it will be released. It was the agreement Harry and Hermione came up with, with the Goblins."

Annette nodded. "I'll get Theodore Sr. on damage control as well as some of our house elves to go through any letters Hermione or Harry get. They don't need to deal with this right now."

Briana also nodded. "I'll make sure that Thomas and Marcus are on hand to help with anything that needs done. Marcus is going back to Hogwarts this year as an apprentice to Hooch so he should be able to help keep an eye on Hermione at school. He wanted to take a year before he joined any professional Quidditch team."

Madeline smirked. "Robert, Pansy, and I will help in any way that we can and do whatever needs done."

Celeste nodded also. "I'll get my taylor and get her to come take Hermione's mesaurements so that we can get Hermione some clothes. I'll also have her take Harry's measurements and get him some clothes here."

Narcissa nodded and smiled as she leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "We'll make sure that Hermione and Harry are both taken care of. Nobody but us and the men are to know that Hermione and Harry are here."

Celeste, Madeline, Anastasia, Brianna, and Tanya all nodded and then settled in and just talked small talk with Tonks and Narcissa as they all kept an eye on Hermione.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius, Severus, and Draco all entered the bedroom Harry was in and shut the door just as they saw the women enter Hermione's bedroom. Lucius walked forward and looked at Remus as he asked "How's Harry doing?"

Remus sighed and shook his head. "He seems to be out like a light. If Severus gave him a pain relief potion he'll be out until late tonight."

Severus nodded. "I gave him a strong pain relief potion mixed in with a dreamless sleep so that his body could heal. Nott, Flint, Greengrass, Zabini, and Pucey are all here and we're going downstairs to talk with them if you wish to join us. I'll put a monitoring ward up so if Potter starts to stir it will alert us and we can get back up here. We can also send Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria up here to sit with him so that if he does wake up before we can get up here he isn't alone."

Remus nodded and stood up as he rubbed his hand down his face. "I could use a break. The longer I sit here the more time I have to think about just what it is I can do to Richard Granger, Vernon Dursley, and Dumbledore. I could also use some advice on what to do about tomorrow. I'm taking it from the looks you had on your faces when you came in here that Tonks let you guys know that between Harry and Hermione they own Hogwarts."

Lucius nodded. "We can all talk downstairs after we send Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria up here."

Remus nodded again and then bent down and kissed Harry on the head before he followed Lucius, Draco, and Severus out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He shook his head in amazement when he saw all the men vibrating with anger. He was glad now that he never pissed them all off at the same time because he had no doubt that Dursley, Granger, and Dumbledore was going to feel the wrath of these six men before it is all said and done with.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *chuckles* Okay I had to end this chapter here or it would be way too long for this chapter... In the next chapter you will see what the men talk about, what they come up with as a plan, Kingsley showing up, and finally Harry waking back up... Click the button and let me know what you think! Hope ya'll liked the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long delay on updating this story... But the good news is that I have finally found the notebook this story was in and was able to get an update typed up... I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as they were downstairs Lucius sent Daphne, Astoria, and Pansy back upstairs so that they could keep an eye on Harry while he, Severus, Remus, and Draco talked to others. As soon as he was sure the girls were upstairs Lucius turned to look at Blaise, Marcus, Theo Jr, Adrian, Thomas, Robert, and Theodore. "We are going to have a situation on our hands come tomorrow, gentlemen. It turns out that between Mr. Potter and Miss Granger they own Hogwarts. Miss Granger is the heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff while Mr. Potter is the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It is why Riddle could not kill Miss Granger like he kept trying to during the final battle. Miss Granger is the true heir of Slytherin. Tomorrow morning it will be in the Daily Prophet about Miss Granger's and Mr. Potter's inheritance. We are going to have to keep an eye on things and make sure that nobody tries to harm them through mail or any other means. This is going to be big and it is going to cause a load of problems especially when it comes to Dumbledore. It seems that Dumbledore told Mr. Potter's so called Uncle that he could do anything he wanted to the boy as long as he didn't kill him. That is why he is in the state he is in today. Miss Granger's Father wrote a letter to Dursley detailing everything he has done to Miss Granger and then asked Dursley to ask Mr. Potter if he has seen or heard from Miss Granger because she somehow escaped from him."

Theodore Nott senior swore long and hard before he hissed "He dared to hurt our war heroine? Who in the bloody hell does he think he is? I say that we go looking for him and kill him when we find him."

Severus sighed and shook his head. "We can't do that, Theodore. The Minister is aware of everything and he is overseeing this personally. He will be having Miss Granger's father charged and tried in the Wizarding world for what he has done to the girl. He is also charging Dursley and trying him in the Wizarding world. We are looking for more evidence on anything Dumbledore has done to not only Mr. Potter and Miss Granger but to anyone else as well. They will not get away with they have put our hero and heroine through. Both Dursley and Granger will be lucky to even live to see the inside of Azkaban for what they have done. The only thing we can do right now is make sure that both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger know that they are not alone and be here for them when and if they need us. They don't need to see our anger. They need to see our acceptance and they need to see that we will not allow them to go through this alone."

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Harry is going to hate the fact that anyone knows about what has happened to him. He is going to hate what happened to him and he is going to blame himself for it. I do not understand why Dumbledore sent Harry back to the Dursley's when all of the the Death Eaters have been captured and tried. I have a feeling he did it because he needed to keep Harry under his control and he figured that this was the only way to do it. Ever since the battle Harry has become more independent and he no longer follows Albus blindly."

Draco nodded. "I personally think Dumbledore sent Harry to where he did because he had a plan and didn't want Harry in the Wizarding world to be able to stop whatever he had planned. Somebody needs to check and make sure that Harry's vaults are like they should be. I don't know why but I have a feeling it all has to do with Harry's inheritance."

Severus frowned thoughtfully but nodded. "You may be onto something, Draco. When Mr. Potter wakes up we will ask him what he knows about his family. If nothing else maybe we can have a Goblin come here."

Remus nodded. "Harry deals with Griphook and Griphook actually likes Harry. If need be we can probably get Griphook to come here. I am not sure who Hermione deals with at Gringotts. I'll ask Kingsley when he gets here because he may know because him and Hermione are pretty close."

Lucius nodded. "We'll figure it all out once Kingsley gets here. I am going to put the manor on semi lock down so that only those I give permission to can come into the house. I will not take the chance of Dumbledore coming here and trying to get to Harry and Hermione if he figures out that they are here. Right this second the only thing we can definitely do is make sure that both Harry and Hermione are protected at all costs. They saved our lives and it is our turn to help save theirs no matter what it is that we have to do."

Robert nodded and said grimly "I'll do anything and everything in my power to help Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. I can't believe that their own family would do something like this. What kind of people are they to hurt their own flesh and blood like that? I may have seen and did a lot of things that I didn't want to do because I was forced into Riddle's service but this takes the cake. There is no reason what so ever for an adult to hurt a child like they have."

Thomas shook his head. "I sincerely doubt that the Granger's are even Hermione's parents if she is the heir to Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I would have to say that an inheritance test should be taken to see who exactly her parents are. We should also have Mr. Potter do an inheritance test to see just who all is on his family tree as well. There has to be a reason why Dumbledore has done and is doing what he is doing. There has to be a reason why he wanted all of this stuff to happen."

Severus nodded. "I agree with Thomas. We should table this discussion until Kingsley gets here. Hopefully he will have more information for us. For now we should just focus on what we are going to do to make sure that Potter and Granger stay safe while they are here and when they return to Hogwarts."

Everyone nodded and then sat down and started thinking about what they could do to keep both Harry and Hermione safe when they returned to Hogwarts. It didn't occur to any of them that Hogwarts itself would make sure that nothing bad happened to them since they were the heir of the Founders.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know that it is short but it was the best place to stop it... Hope ya'll liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
